


Balefire

by Sneakend



Category: One Piece
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Christmas Fluff, Ducks, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Holiday Fic Exchange, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneakend/pseuds/Sneakend
Summary: On winter festivals, accidental proposals and...ducks?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlfredKvaak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlfredKvaak/gifts).



> This is my fill for[ One Piece Secret Santa 2018](https://onepiecesecretsanta2018.tumblr.com/). AlfredKvaak asked for: LawLu, Chopper, ducks, time travel and all the good things in the world.
> 
> Happy New Year 2019! I tried my best but fluff is a bit out of my comfort zone so it may not have turned out as cute as planned. Hope you don't mind the ducks aren't alive in this (don't worry, they aren't dead either). Sorry I couldn't bring myself to do ZoSan but I added a line about them in the last chapter just for you (it's a compromise ♡). Oh, and have some complimentary NamiVivi. (◡‿◡✿)

This winter island is not significantly different from the hundreds of others Law has seen in his life. He doubts he'll remember its name in a week's time, mostly because over the years he has perfected the art of ignoring distractions. And that's what pointless details are, especially the kind that remind him of things he’d rather stayed buried. No sense in dwelling on business that'll dredge up trauma from his past. He's goal oriented and proud of it. Yeah, in a week he'll be alright.

But first, there's tonight to get through. Try as he may, he can't dredge up the kind of pure joy and readiness to enjoy life to the fullest that he sees in Luffy and most of the other Straw Hats. They don't even need an excuse for a celebration, a bit of food and a campfire are enough to get them going even in the snow and whipping wind. For some reason, this island has settled on a tradition of celebrating their midwinter festival outdoors, something that defies all logic in Law's opinion.

It's not that he's averse to the cold, he's suffered through worse. The climate on Punk Hazard had hardly been mild for one. Still, he could really do without the snowfall and the giant bonfire the locals have set up at the edge of the forest. The combination takes him back to that cursed day on Minion Island and he truly prefers not to think about Cora-san in public. He's vaguely aware that it's an issue he should've dealt with better in the 13 years he’s survived on his own. Regardless, he’s made peace with the fact that he may never get over that particular incident.

Law lifts his face to the dark night sky and a stray snowflake falls on his cheek, melting in an instant even though his frostbitten skin shouldn’t be warm enough to melt anything. In fact, he’s lost all feeling in his nose and ears a while ago now, something he should perhaps be more concerned about as a doctor. Really, he should be out there, celebrating with the others and giving his extremities a reprieve from the cold. They'd welcome him, he doesn't doubt that. But years of isolation and accumulated introverted habits can't just be wiped away like that. He is - and will always be - more comfortable standing on the outside looking in, observing others without being observed himself.

A lady sidles up to him in small, shuffling steps and interrupts his brooding. She's clad in a tight ceremonial kimono that restricts her movement and surely weighs her down with its layers. He pays her no mind, hoping she might leave him be if he just pretends she doesn't exist.

But of course, it’d be too much to ask for the universe to side with him just this once.

"I'm here to offer you my services," she tells him in a demure manner, though her downcast eyes are twinkling with mischief.

"What?" He asks, taken aback. He's not sure what these _services_ entail but he must look positively scandalized regardless because the lady titters lightly into her sleeve, the movement shaking the strange headdress contraption made of pine needles and burning candles that's sat high on her head. He's hypnotized by the candle lights jumping up and down, licking close, too close to her hair but somehow not setting it aflame.

"Not that kind of services!" She peers up at him and his arm makes an involuntary jerk towards her, ready to snatch her strange crown were it to topple off her head. By some miracle though, it stays firmly in place no matter what direction she angles her head in. "I wouldn't offer that to you anyway, not with the way you've been staring at him for the past hour."

Law doesn't even have to look to know whom she's pointing at. To him, no one else really registers as worthwhile next to Luffy anymore. He’s not pleased to hear he’s been so obvious about it, however. Both his gaze and thoughts are naturally drawn to Luffy, sometimes even in the midst of a battle. It may have become a distraction he needs to do something about. Still, he’s not about to admit that to a total stranger.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, "he huffs.

"Alright," she says. "But tell me this… what'd it take for you to tell him how you feel?"

He makes a face. "Who even are you?"

"I'm Nihomi. The local priestess in training.” She gives him a small bow, hardly bending her back at all. "I'm also a seer, a healer and I dabble in cleansing. A polymath, really. At least when it comes to anything spiritual,"

"And so humble too."

She shrugs. ”There’s no reason not to utilize one’s talents. I’m simply being honest.”

”Well, I don’t need your services, whatever they may be,” he says and starts to walk in the direction of the bonfire. The Straw Hats may be too rambunctious for his tastes most of the time but at least they aren’t trying to sell him shit.

”Wait!” Nihomi shouts with surprising authority and makes a grab for his coat.

Law spins around and aims an irritated glare at her. ”I have a sword, you know. Don’t make me use it.”

She lifts her hands in a placating gesture but doesn’t really seem bothered by the threat. ”Just listen. I can help you, alright? I can show you the future and then you can decide for yourself if you’re brave enough to tell your man how you feel.”

 _Your man_. Law lets out a choked sound. ”First of all, don’t _ever_ call him that again. And second, I don’t believe in… whatever it is that you practice.”

”I read newspapers. I know what you can do. And still, you think I’m lying?” she asks, incredulous.

”I think that if you could travel in time you wouldn’t choose to be _here_.” He sweeps his arm in a wide arc to indicate their surroundings.

She gives him a stern look as if he just insulted her personally. _Does she actually like this snow-covered wasteland?_ he muses. _It’s possible. There’s no accounting for taste after all._

”You’re rude. I kind of like it. But also not.” She pauses for dramatic effect before adding, ”the time travel isn’t physical. You can only observe, not interact. And you cannot control what you see either.”

”Then what use is it? Are you harassing me in order to show me what I'll eat for breakfast in ten years?”

She tilts her head to the right, stearin dripping sluggishly from her candles. ”It’s a possibility, but-” She tiptoes closer and whispers, ”you could also see how your _friend_ dies. And then prevent it.”

Law tenses up at that and knows he’s already lost. He’s well aware that she’s manipulating him but there is no scenario in which he’ll gamble on Luffy’s life. He’s already seen him hurt, worse than hurt, too many times. He has every confidence in his own skills as a surgeon but in the end, there are situations where a doctor is as powerless to prevent death as a layman. What he really wants to know, however, is what she’s getting out of this. Her insistence is highly suspicious and he doesn’t want to endanger himself by agreeing to something without knowing all the facts. That’s not cowardice, only self-preservation.

”Just tell me why.”

”After we come back,” she promises.

Law’s about to protest to that when her hand whips towards him swift as a snake and latches onto his bare wrist, her cool fingers squeezing hard enough to leave bruises. There is no time to react before he feels the ground beneath his feet shift unnaturally. He blindly reaches out a hand to catch himself but only manages to strike Nihomi in the face. There’s a yelp and the last thing he remembers for a while is hoping he managed to stab her in the eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nihomi is wearing some kinda [Lucia crown/wreath.](https://www.google.fi/search?q=lucia+crown&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjI5Z6ZxNLfAhUDWiwKHUMEDeQQ_AUIDigB&biw=1600&bih=783)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm the slowest at editing what I've written. Don't know why I had so much trouble with this chapter.

In a nauseating whirl of motion, he's ripped away from the mercy of the freezing winds and transported somewhere considerably warmer. The sudden change in place (and time?) leaves him disoriented and slightly dizzy until he feels a steadying touch on his left arm. He hazards a glance in that direction and comes face to face with Nihomi who somehow doesn’t look the least bit frazzled by their journey – if you can call it that when they technically haven’t moved one step.

"Most find physical contact helpful," she offers as an explanation. "You don't want to get lost in here, do you?"

Despite the sudden increase in temperature, a shiver runs through him. He hadn't even considered that. Surely it's not possible? Hadn’t she said they'd not be traveling physically? Regardless, he's hesitant to take the risk, no matter how averse he's to touching strangers. He lets her keep her hand on him for now.

Still, he isn’t going to let a bit of physical contact deter him from giving her a piece of his mind. ”What the hell was that back there?”

”Whatever do you mean?” She bats her eyelashes at him innocently.

He narrows his eyes at her, unimpressed. ”Are you familiar with the concept of consent?”

”Never heard of it.”

He’s quite sure she’s just messing with him at this point. If she didn’t care about consent, she could’ve just whisked him here without any conversation at all. Yet she seems unwilling to admit to any of that now. He sighs and glances around them, but there’s just desert as far as the eye can see - which, to be fair, isn’t _that_ far since the sun must’ve already set before their arrival. The sky remains a dirty tangerine color, but the light is fading fast. "Where are we?"

"I wouldn't know. I simply show people how it's done, not where to go." She tilts her head to the side, observing their surroundings. "There's a lot of sand though."

"Wow. I can see why they call you a genius,” he deadpans. ”This place doesn’t exactly look like anybody’s about to die since everything’s _already dead_. You’re sure there’s going to be something worth seeing here? Seems like a waste of time to me.”

”Have I not told you? People are naturally drawn towards the meaningful moments in their life. Do you generally enjoy sunsets in the desert, perhaps?”

Law is pretty sure she hasn’t told him that. And he’s growing increasingly worried about what else she might’ve left out of her extremely inadequate explanations. ”And how can I be drawn towards something that hasn’t even happened yet?”

”You assume time is linear?” She asks, her tone leaning towards condescending.

He frowns at her. Truth be told, he hasn’t spent any significant time contemplating the nature of time, but he’s hardly going to let her talk down to him like he’s some kind of an idiot. “Of course not.”

Whatever - or whenever - this is, it’s still better than ending up anywhere in the past. There’s not a lot of happiness there and some of the worst stuff he already relives in his nightmares. This empty desert may not be an ideal location, but at least it’s a place he’s never seen before. There’s a chance it won’t be all bad. Regardless, he wishes the waiting would end.

“Couldn’t you have taken us straight to the moment when something happens?”

”You ought to learn some patience, doctor,” she says, making the title sounds like an insult. “How do you manage to get through surgery like this?”

”Yeah, yeah, but that’s diff-”

"Oh, look! It's you!" Nihomi interrupts him, pointing excitedly to the east and he has to squint his eyes to see in the twilight but sure enough, in the distance, he can see a form that looks vaguely like him. The sword they're carrying, though, is unmistakably Kikoku.

"I'm going there," he announces and takes a few swift strides forward, Nihomi’s hand slipping off his arm as she’s left behind.

One minute he’s staring at his destination, the second reality starts dissolving around him, everything wavering in a liquid, mirage-like manner. He stops, extends an arm to balance himself and startles when his hand is grabbed in a tight grip. He scowls at Nihomi but holds back any irritated retort because suddenly the reality takes on a solid shape and he no longer feels like he’s about to fall off the face of the planet. Grudgingly he continues on, hand in hand, and adjusts his pace to her much slower one. They plod on in the sand until they reach the other form, now standing still and staring in the direction it came from.

Close up, it becomes clear that Nihomi’s been right - this person is some future version of Law. Law steps into his field of vision, but the other man doesn’t acknowledge his presence in any way. It's weird, staring himself in the face and knowing it's his, but also not. He's wearing some kind of white robe and a headscarf with an intricate golden pattern. _If this is the kind of nosedive my fashion sense is about to take, I probably should've just let Doflamingo finish me off_ , he ponders mournfully. To think it's possible to miss his own clothes while wearing them. He clutches the front of his hoodie for a bit just to reassure himself of its continued existence.

His face doesn’t look too different, not that he’d be able to say that with any certainty. He’s spent very limited time inspecting himself in the mirror, tends to avoid it more than anything, and he’s never observed himself from this angle anyway. Maybe he should ask Nihomi to point out any glaring differences between him and his doppelganger, like in one of those games they print in the newspaper sometimes, where you can win a prize if you find the five differences between two almost identical pictures. Maybe that’d help him, somehow, to parse together a picture of what’s about to happen between his current time and this. Most likely not.

He's jerked out of his musings by a familiar, distinctly feminine voice. "Hey! You're already here. Are you nervous?" 

Why is Nami here? Why of all the possible scenarios would his mind lead him to here… with Nami? He turns around to face her and ends up gaping at her outfit - a disturbingly close match to his own double's getup.

"Not at all," deadpans the future-Law. "I'm the one who proposed, remember?"

"What the fuck?" Law blurts out to Nihomi who looks equally surprised, staring at him wide-eyed. Because yes, now that he thinks about it, those clothes carry a distinct resemblance to wedding robes – not that he’s an expert, but he’s read enough books to have at least a passing knowledge of the cultures and traditions across the Grand Line.

"Whoops?" Nihomi says in a small voice but doesn't let go of his hand. He's tempted to squeeze hard enough to grind her delicate bones together. Maybe even break a few of them.

"If this vision of yours gives me a reason to commit suicide just know that I blame you," he hisses at her. Because really, him and Nami? He tests the thought in his mind, imagines wanting her… and comes up empty. Even the thought feels so inherently wrong he wishes he could permanently erase it from his mind.

"If I recall correctly, it was an accident." Nami winks at the other Law. "But for the low price of fifty thousand, I won't bring it up to Luffy."

"In your dreams. You know he wouldn't let me break the engagement if I tried to."

Nami sighs. "You're probably right. I'll accept cash as a wedding gift though."

"You're literally about to marry a princess and you're still begging for more money? That's pretty pathetic,” the future-Law scoffs.

"You know, she's actually the queen now, so-"

"No. I won't be calling you _your highness_."

"Aww. It was worth a shot. What should I call you? Consort to the pirate king?"

The future-Law brings his hand to the hilt of Kikoku and pretends to unsheath it. "Don't you dare."

Nami simply laughs at him, but her words are fluttering through Law's mind. Consort to the pirate king? That can only mean Luffy. It feels like his heart skips a beat or two and he lets out an awkward cough, not really knowing how to process this information. He can see how it'd be demeaning to be called anyone's consort but the mere thought of being Luffy's _anything_ makes him a bit light headed and - embarrassingly enough - it feels like it’s taken about two seconds for him to accept the title in his own mind.

Maybe he should be more surprised that in this future at least, Luffy has managed to reach his goal and live, but anyone who’s spent more than a minute with Luffy would be a fool to underestimate him. No, from the beginning Law had always accepted that Luffy would achieve what he sets out to do - without a second thought to his own well-being. That’s partly why he’d felt it his responsibility to make sure Luffy actually stayed alive long enough to earn the title of the pirate king. And looks like that’s something he hasn’t failed in, yet.

Honestly, what he is more surprised by is the fact that Luffy would be open to anything with Law. That his infatuation may not be entirely one-sided after all. This knowledge should probably be reassuring but maybe he’s simply too jaded to accept a gift so candidly. It’d be just his luck to have this dangled before him, convincing him that he’s got a chance at happiness and then have it ripped away, making the loss all the worse because he’d dared to hope. He can almost hear Nihomi’s voice in his head telling him _oh, it was just one of the many possible futures_ or _it’s just what you wanted to see, it may never really happen_.

Nihomi breaks the silence. "From the contextual cues I've determined that our fears were unfounded."

Law lets out a breathless laugh. He's definitely relieved at not being engaged to Nami but also bemused by Nihomi's ability to always state the obvious.

"Does it ever bother you?" the future-Law turns to Nami. "The way the people here only see you through your relation to Vivi?"

Nami gives him a look that speaks volumes, one that seems to ask, _are you really bringing this up now?_ But she clearly determines the question deserves a serious answer anyway. "Is this about me and Vivi? Or you and Luffy?"

The only response she gets is a shrug.

"Well," she lifts her eyes to the sky that's just starting to get dotted with stars, "the short answer is no."

"And the long one?"

"I know what I've been through. I know what all of us have survived and most of all, what we all achieved. Together. If the world only cares about me as the pirate king's navigator or the queen of Alabasta's wife, then so be it."

"But don't you want something else… something for yourself, that you left behind?"

"But I already have that. I drew a map like no other, didn't I? To prove that I could. And not just to the world but to myself as well. People will still use it after we're long dead. Most won't care who drew it, but it'll be there. That's enough for me."

"I guess I just don't like coming second to someone," the future-Law says a bit sheepishly.

"You're not. None of us is second to Luffy just because he's more famous, right? He would be dead a thousand times over without you. Or me, for that matter."

"That's true."

"Look. I love Vivi. I don't care if the world thinks I'm second to her because in my mind I am. She’s everything that’s good in the world. I know you know how that feels. You've got your manly pride yada yada, but the way you look at Luffy… it's like he's the sun. You know you’re inferior."

And that, Law can tell, hits a bit too close to home. His double falls silent for a moment, then simply mumbles, "I actually hate the sun."

"This talk is officially over," Nami says, lifting her hands in surrender. She doesn’t seem mad though, more than used to dealing with the antics of emotionally constipated men.

Law himself is glad of it. He doesn’t like having his insecurities spread out in the open when he’s not even entirely sure where some of them come from. He certainly doesn’t care what others think about him - or so he tells himself at least - yet it seems in the future he will have some serious hang-ups about his public image. Moreover, how and when did he and Nami become close enough to have these kinds of profound discussions? He can count the times he’s even talked to her with two hands. It’s not the first time he’s heard of Vivi, but he damn well hadn’t known about her and Nami.

"So… what's taking so long?" the future-Law asks, digging the tip of his shoe into the sand.

"Maybe being fashionably late is part of the ceremony?"

"You don't think… Luffy couldn't have gotten to the wedding feast behind Sanji's back?"

"I'll kill him myself if he did," Nami says with determination.

She’s hardly had a chance to finish her sentence when their attention is drawn to a commotion nearby. It’s too dark to see clearly, but there are raised voices and dark figures carrying lanterns - and one loud yell that carries over the others.

"LAW!" Luffy barrels across the sand at an incredible speed and tackles the future-Law into a dune in a puff of dust. 

"So he's never going to change," Law muses fondly and Nihomi gives him a pointed look.

"Luffy! Let me up!" gasps the future-Law. He sounds like he’s swallowed a mouthful of sand.

Luffy laughs and rolls them around so that they’re lying on their sides. “Never! We’re gonna sleep here. It’s in the rules, Robin told me.”

“Tell me you’re kidding.”

Robin - who’s apparently been part of the entourage and just a little behind Luffy - bends over, raising her lantern and illuminating the couple in its light. “I’m afraid not. But don’t you two look just _cute enough to eat_ like this.”

“There better not be cannibalism involved in the wedding,” Law says and earns a painful kick to his side from Nami.

“Don’t insult Vivi’s culture!”

He lets out a gasp, clutching his ribs. "I hate all of you."

The others have reached them by now, but Law only recognizes Zoro - still carrying his three swords and leading a horse, looking like he has no idea what he’s doing. There’s also a blond man leading another horse, this one with a rider. She’s clad in an elaborate white robe and enough gold jewelry to be fit for a queen. Nami shifts restlessly close by.

“That’s got to be Vivi,” he says out loud. It’s not really targeted at Nihomi, but she hums in agreement anyway.

The blond man helps Vivi dismount, but remains close, hovering in front of her protectively and mostly blocking her from view.

The other Law manages to finally detached himself from Luffy and stands up, shaking sand off his robes. “Is all of this really necessary?”

"It's traditional, a private ceremony precedes the official one," the blond man informs him.

"What kind of tradition calls for the groom to wait alone in the desert at night?"

"Well, actually it's traditionally the bride who-" the man starts before he’s interrupted by Vivi.

"Adjustments had to be made considering the circumstances!" she announces brightly.

The future-Law makes a face, turns to Nami and in a flat tone says, “we’re the brides.”

He earns a smile from Robin. “It’s just a formality.”

Zoro, too, smirks at him. “Yeah, no one cares, Pirate Que-” Lucky for him, a hand sprouts from his head and shuts him up before he has a chance to finish the sentence.

The other Law sighs heavily, clearly cognizant that he’d never going to live this down. "Fine. But this stays between us or else…"

"Or else?" Luffy asks, bouncing excitedly next to him.

"No meat for you," he says in a tone that allows for no arguments.

"It's a mystery ceremony. I don't get the rules," Luffy concedes immediately.

Now that Luffy’s up, Law finally has a chance to take a better look. He steps close, infinitely more curious about Luffy than he'd been about himself. It's impossible to determine how far in the future this event is taking place. Years, it must be, but not enough to have significantly changed Luffy's youthful looks. There's a strange new scar on his face, reaching from his right ear across the cheek almost all the way to the mouth. Law reaches out to touch it, wonders where it came from. He hopes whoever did it is long dead, preferably by his hand. Luffy’s skin feels solid under his fingers, just like all the other times he’s touched him. None of those have been this intimate though and it feels wrong, being able to do this and receive no reaction because for all this Luffy knows, he’s doesn’t even exist.

"We should go." Nihomi tugs at his hand gently.

"What? No. I want to stay." 

"Listen to me. Some things are worth waiting for. Don't you think that this, getting married, is something you should experience together?"

He hates to admit it, but she may have a point. He doesn’t want to leave, there’s still a lot to be learned here. And he’s hardly seen himself interact with Luffy - something he’s boundlessly hungry for even if he can’t be directly involved like this. But there’s also the nagging thought at the back of his mind asking _what if this really comes to pass?_ What if he and Luffy really do end up together, as absurd as the thought now seems? Then he’d have to pretend not to know the details, potentially for years. Normally, he’s no stranger to lying. But there’s just something about Luffy that makes you want to do the right thing. _You know you’re inferior_ , Nami had said. And does he ever. He knows he’ll never be worthy, but maybe it’s enough that he wants to try. It's a start, if nothing else.

"Now say bye bye and let's go meet the real thing," Nihomi says, stepping to the side and letting go of his hand.

“Bye,” Law says, more for Nihomi’s benefit than his own, but right then Luffy lifts his eyes and tilts his head, listening. He frowns and opens his mouth, about to say something - and that's when the whole scene dissolves around Law, Luffy’s features dripping and mixing into each other like wet paint. For a fleeting moment Law is sure he can hear a whisper against his mind, he tries to cling to it, but it’s too elusive and he has too little understanding of what's happening around him. He’s dumped unceremoniously back into the glacial reality, his legs refusing to carry him and his mind a swirling mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Balefire**
> 
> 1\. a large fire in the open air; bonfire.  
> 2\. a signal fire; beacon.  
> 3\. the fire of a funeral pile.  
> 4\. an outdoor fire used in witches' rituals.
> 
> From Middle English bale-fyre, from Old English bǣlfȳr (“balefire, funeral or sacrificial fire”)


End file.
